


The Reveal

by Fierymac



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierymac/pseuds/Fierymac
Summary: Iris has something to tell Barry :)





	The Reveal

Barry had spent the whole day wondering why his wife had texted him random letters throughout the day. He had asked her what it was about, but her replies were pretty vague. He sped into the loft curious to find out what it was going on.

 

“Iris?” He called out as he walked into their kitchen and saw Iris eating a brownie.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

“I missed you today.”

 

“Oh, did you now Mr Allen?” She smiled and rose up to the tip of her toes to kiss him.

 

Barry kissed her back enthusiastically and was about to pick up a brownie when Iris swatted his hand away playfully.

 

“Ow!” He rubbed his hand dramatically.

 

“You’re such a baby,” she stuck out her tongue and fed him the last brownie.

 

Iris knew that with his speedster metabolism they would probably need to order take out after a few hours, but this would do for now. They moved to the couch and Barry asked her about her day which made Iris talk excitedly about the article she was working on.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what those random letters are about?” He tried to act nonchalant, but his fidgeting hand gave him away.  

 

Iris’ nerves were also eating her up, but she pretended to be calm slowly taking his phone from the side table and opening the texts she sent to him.

 

“What do all these letters spell?” She asked, looking at him expectantly.

 

Barry was really confused about the whole thing but played along. “Um- top drawer?”

 

“Want to find out what’s in there Flash?”

 

Barry sped to their room and opened the top drawer, picking up an unfamiliar photo album. He sped back down to their living room. Iris was waiting nervously but quickly composed herself when she saw him.

 

“Come here, Barry,” she said, patting the space next to her on the couch. Barry gives her a puzzled look and sits next to her.

 

“I think we should take a trip down memory lane today.” Iris smiled, opening the photo album.

 

The first few pages started off with Iris and Barry as kids just a few months after they became best friends.

 

“Oh my god! I haven’t seen these pictures in a while, look at how cute we were,” Barry smiled, looking at Iris who was also smiling.

 

They kept flipping through the pages of the album until they saw the pictures of Barry helping Iris with her routine at her dance recital.

 

“I’m so glad your mom was able to take pictures of that moment.” Iris said, reaching to hold his hand and moving on to another picture Joe took of them during one of their visits to the Allen house. The shot had Iris, Barry and his parents having lunch together.

 

“I almost forgot these existed,” Barry said, getting emotional, holding her hand tighter and using his other hand to skim over the pictures.  

 

“I wish my parents were here to see us get together, to see me get married to the love of my life. They loved you so much.” He said as tears formed in his eyes.

 

“They’re always here Barry,” she said pointing to his heart, hugging him and also wiping the tears that formed in her eyes too.

 

They kept looking at the photos until they got to their high school years.

 

“Oh god,” Barry grimaced. “This is so embarrassing what was I thinking?”

 

Iris laughs at the photo of a teenage Barry with parts of his hair shaved and some other parts uneven and also wearing oversized clothes, huge glasses, striking an awkward pose.

 

 “I think you looked cute.”

 

“I was such a nerd and why did you let me go out with that haircut and dressed like that?”

 

“You’re still the cutest nerd I know and hey, you were going through your experimental phase I wanted to support my best friend.” Iris said still laughing. “Besides, you’re not the only one that went through an awkward phase. Look at this ugly outfit I was wearing here,” she said, pointing to another photo of her wearing bright neon green leggings.

 

“Iris please, even during your awkward phase you were stunning. I was always in awe of how beautiful you always looked,” he said softly.

 

“Oh stop,” she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and blushing slightly.

 

“It’s true. You’re the most stunning woman to exist, Mrs West-Allen.” Barry dropped the photo album and turned to kiss her.

 

Iris giggled and let him kiss her but before they got too carried away, she stopped him. “Barry... we have to... finish looking through the album-” she said in between the kisses but Barry kept going until she pushed him lightly.

 

“Fine.” He pulled away with a pout.

 

They kept looking at the photos through junior prom, their first day of college, Barry’s first day at CCPD, the day of Iris’ driving test, candid photos of them in the loft or at Jitters that either of them had taken, and photos of their wedding and their honeymoon.

 

“Oh look, a family tree! I haven’t seen this one before,” Barry smiled, opening the last page of the album. He was so engrossed in looking at it that he didn’t notice Iris biting her lip and watching him nervously.  

 

The family tree started from both their great-grand parents to their parents, and to them.

Barry saw that beneath the photos of him and Iris, was a little black and white picture. His eyes went wide when he realised what it was.

 

“Iris what-?” he was at a loss for words.

 

Iris smiled at him brightly with tears in her eyes and put her hand on her belly. Barry dropped the photo album and slowly looked down to where her hand was. “Are you preg-” he couldn’t even finish the sentence because he was feeling so many emotions at once; joy, fear, excitement, shock, pure happiness.

 

“Yes, I’m pregnant Barry.” She said excitedly.

 

Barry snapped out of his daze and hugged her tightly. He started kissing her, putting his hands on her abdomen. “I love you so much. I love you more than anything.”

 

“I love you.” Iris said in a whisper as they both held each other, tears running down their faces. “When?” Barry pulled back a bit and held her face in his hands staring into her eyes.

 

“Just a few days ago. I missed my period and took a pregnancy test. It was positive but I still wanted to confirm so, I called the doctor to book an appointment and thankfully she was available.” Iris took a deep breath. “Even after getting the test results I wanted to be sure, so I did an ultrasound scan... I know I should’ve told you, but I just wanted to be really sure.” She said nervously, getting teary-eyed again.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m glad I know now. I was just worried you had to go through that on your own. It’s okay, I’m here now.” He said soothingly as he wiped the tears away from her face with his thumbs, hugging her and letting her rest her head against his chest.

 

“So, you’re happy about this?” Iris said, looking up at him timidly.

 

“Of course, I am. I’m having a baby with the love of my there’s nothing more I could want, Iris. I’ve dreamt about this day all my life and the way you revealed it by going through all our memories was amazing, maybe you have outdone me this time, Mrs West-Allen.” He chuckled. “How are you feeling?” He said softly as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m scared. I don’t know how to be a mom because I never had one, and there’s you being the Flash and risking your life every day to save people, I can’t do this alone Barry.” She said, beginning to cry.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to be fine. We’ll find a way to work around it and I’ll be with you every step of the way. It’s going to be okay and I will do everything in my power to not leave you and our baby.”

 

He held her face and looked deeply into her large dark eyes. “I promise you, Iris. Do you trust me?” He said as he put his hands on her belly.

 

“I do.”

 

“We’re going to be the best parents ever. I’m so excited.” Barry said, smiling.

 

“I am too.” Iris smiled as she felt the tension melt away.

 

“We have to tell Joe!” Barry said excitedly.

 

“Isn’t it late?”

 

“It is. but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind finding out he’s going to be a papaw.”

 

Iris smiled so widely at him and he didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. Barry could not stop smiling and he was afraid his face would split in half from smiling so much. They both called Joe who was also shocked by the news but excited for them. They ordered takeout and talked about all the things they wanted for their future until they fell asleep.

 

 

NEXT DAY AT STAR LABS

 

“Hey Cisco, could you please put the information you helped me find on this please? I think I’m finally getting to the end of writing this article.” Iris said as she gave Cisco her external hard drive.

 

“Sure thing, Iris.” Cisco said, while chewing on some gummy bears.

 

His hand came in contact with hers as she was handing the drive to him, suddenly getting a vibe. Everything turned blue and quiet and he sees Iris getting an ultrasound scan at a hospital. The vibe ended suddenly, making Cisco very confused. He was not sure if what he saw is from the future or the past. He takes his hand back suddenly which startles Iris.

 

“Cisco? Are you okay?” She said, looking at him with concern-filled eyes.

 

“Yeah I’m swell,” he said, clearing his throat “I mean I feel marvellous,” he starts walking toward the computers and bumps into a seat. Ouch! Swell? Marvellous? Why did he even say that? He thought.

 

“Um okay if you say so.” Iris looked at him strangely and started walking away when Barry sped into the cortex.

 

“Hey babe I was just about to leave. I have an interview with a witness. I’ll see you later.” Iris said as she kissed Barry, but the kiss went on for longer than normal and they heard someone, most likely Cisco, clearing their throat loudly in the background.

 

“Oh yeah, right. See you later Iris, and please stay safe.” Barry said, looking a bit dazed from the kiss, pulling away.

 

“Of course.” Iris replied, walking away and they both shared an understanding look, meaning that she should be even more careful now that she’s pregnant.

 

“Dude I need to talk to you right now!” Cisco said urgently and pulling Barry into the hallway.

 

Cisco looks around, making sure no one else was around and could hear them.

 

“What’s going on?” Barry asked, startled and confused.

 

“Look, I don’t know how to tell you this man, and this could be a huge spoiler and I know your whole life has basically been spoiler after spoiler…”

 

“Cisco just spit it out!” Barry said anxiously.

 

“Well okay so you know Iris was here, earlier right?” Barry nodded quickly getting even more anxious.

 

“I touched her hand and I had a vibe...” Cisco said, looking around nervously.

 

“What was it? Was she okay? Was she hurt?” Barry asked worriedly.

 

“Dude, chill this isn’t ’73 Questions with Cisco Ramon’. Anyway, I saw her getting an ultrasound scan… I think she might be pregnant?” His voice went up an octave at the end of the question.

 

Silence.

 

Barry started laughing really loudly. He was clutching his stomach from laughing too hard and Cisco just stared at him.

 

“What’s so funny? I’m telling you you’re most likely going to be a dad and all you can do is laugh? Unbelievable!” Barry finally stopped laughing but was still smiling really hard.

 

“I know Cisco, she told me yesterday. Iris is pregnant.”

 

Cisco’s eyes went wide “Oh my god! Congrats man I’m so happy for you guys.” He said hugging Barry.

 

“We were going to tell you guys eventually we only just found out.”

 

“It’s fine Barry. I’m glad that for once this didn’t get spoiled for you. That kid is going to have the coolest uncle ever. Little Cisco will be so cute and he’s going to have the best toys.” Cisco said excitedly.

 

“Uh first of all, we don’t know the gender of the baby and we are not naming our kid after you.”

 

“Oh, trust me you won’t be saying that in 9 months. I’m going to call Iris.” Cisco said, walking toward his workshop.

 

“I’m pretty sure we won’t change our minds-” Barry started to say but Cisco already walked away.

 

Barry got a call from Joe requiring his presence at the station. He sped over to CCPD but not before dropping off some brownies for Iris at her office. It was going to be a good day for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Nora never came back to the past, Cisco is still Vibe i refuse to accept he isn't anymore. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
